


Uncertainties

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Road Trip With My Brother 5 (Agent With Style, 2007)</p>
<p>A confused Sam wakes up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainties

"Sir?"

Lost in a hazy fog, Sam flinched at the unexpected sound. 

"Sir?" This time the entreaty was joined by a gentle touch to his shoulder. "Sir, can you hear me?"

Where was he? The last thing he remembered was getting into the Impala. No, that wasn't right. The last thing he remembered was being carried. Into the car? Into their hotel room? Into wherever he was right now? He wasn't sure. In fact, there was only one thing he was sure of: His head hurt. A lot. 

"Sir?"

Dean had carried him. He could remember the feel of leather against his cheek, remember being cradled in his brother's arms. No, that couldn't be right, could it? He wasn't a child any longer. Not the right size to be cradled, in any case. Maybe he'd been slung over Dean's shoulder? No, he'd been held close, that much he knew. 

"Sir, can you open your eyes for me?"

Falling. He remembered falling. From where? 

"Sir?"

Sam sighed, knowing that the voice was going to keep asking until he finally gave in. Until he finally opened his eyes. So he did. At least he tried, but as soon as his eyes started to open, the light sent a piercing pain stabbing through his brain, making him groan, and he slammed them shut again. 

"Sir, I know it hurts, but I need you to open your eyes."

"Can't." He tried not to whimper. But his head hurt and he just couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Sir?"

"How's he doing?"

That voice was different. 

"Sir, I need you to wait outside a little longer, until I can determine his level of awareness."

"No name, no details, right?"

Familiar. 

"Well, yes."

"Got it. I just want him to know I'm here." 

Soothing. 

Sam exhaled slowly. His hands, tightly fisted into the thin material that covered him, relaxed.

Dean. 

"Sir, can you open your eyes?"

The other voice was back. The insisting one. The one that wouldn't go away. But maybe, if he did open his eyes, he'd be able to see his brother. He really needed to see him, so he could find out what was going on, where he was, and why his head hurt so bad.

"Sir?"

Sam's tongue came out, moistening his lips before he managed to whisper, "Lights."

"I'll get them." 

Dean's voice again. From farther away. There was a soft click.

"It's okay now. Go ahead and open your eyes."

Sam did. 

He was in a hospital. That much he could tell, in the dim light that came from the curtained window, and there was a nurse standing over him. Two nurses, in fact. Two identical nurses, both wearing white and carrying clipboards. Twins?

"Sir?"

He blinked, his fuzzy vision slowly clearing, and the two nurses merged into one. Maybe there'd only been one all along.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?"

His name. That should be easy enough. But it wasn't. His thoughts whirled. Donald Platt? James O'Leary? Paul Croft? He couldn't remember. Of course, he knew his real name. Sam Winchester. He was pretty sure of that anyway. But, who was he now? Had Dean used one of their fake ID cards to admit him? Which one? How was he supposed to tell the nurse his name when he didn't know who he was?

"Dean?" 

His desperation must have shown, either on his face or in his voice. A hand gently descended on his shoulder, and he turned his head to see his brother.

Dean leaned over him, his hand now resting on his chest. "You're okay."

"Sir, can you tell me your name?"

"Well, of course he can. After all, he's had the same name for the past twenty-two years."

Sam blinked. Dean knew. Somehow Dean knew.

"Sam," he finally said. "Sam Winchester."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

A roof. He'd been on a roof. His feet had slipped and he'd gone over the edge.

"Fell."

"That's very good, Mr. Winchester. You just relax now. The doctor will be along in a few minutes."

Sam felt his eyes close again. But that was okay. He knew his name. And Dean was here.

~end~


End file.
